marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avengers: Infinity War
Move Title of the movie uses Roman numerals, per the logo: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B1DeU3FCIAAUtQE.jpg:large LoveWaffle (talk) 18:56, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Characters listed. Are we not listing any of the other Avengers? Pretty sure Cap, Tony, Widow and Hulk were confirmed as involved. Also several reports up until now have said that Drax will be involved in Avengers 3 (which we now know to be Infinity War. Garhdo (talk) 22:07, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :We're kinda strict when listing characters. There must be a reference, a reliable source. RDJ was announced months ago to be returning for the third Avengers film, while the Hulk was mentioned to be appearing on Infinity War during the Marvel Event. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:31, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::OK, well like I said I'm pretty sure Cap and the Widow were also confirmed at the Marvel event during Fiege's questions. It's also been confirmed today that Loki will be returning as well. Garhdo (talk) 20:42, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Strange When was Doctor Strange confirmed to be an Avenger? Ismazing (talk) 15:26, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Excited to see the film I am excited to see the film, Avengers: Infinity War because it had impact people around the world. I would like to watch it in theaters and if I don't, I will purchase the DVD movie and watch it at home. Arthurlikes (talk) 03:44, April 13, 2018 (UTC) SPOILERS BELOW! Best Friend Thor said his best friend was "stabbed through the heart", can we assume this is a indirect mention of Coulson or one of the Warriors Three? Or did he mean Heimdall? RaceLord (talk) 06:51, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :Heimdall. Coulson was barely more than an acquaintance, and it'd be odd if he only referred to the death of one of the Warriors Three when they all were killed. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 07:06, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Ya after I typed that I thought about it and Heimdall made the most sense, just thought about the others too since they all took a sharp object to the chest. RaceLord (talk) 09:22, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Titan How do we want to treat the planet Titan, from what I could tell in the movie, its not the same as the moon of Saturn version on 616. They seem to have to travel quite a while to get there and the implication from some of the dialogue is that it's much further away from earth than still in the solar system. But I could be wrong on my interpretation.Copeinator123 (talk) 14:50, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :I interpreted it as not being the moon of Saturn also, especially since in the movie it was shown to have a moon of its own. Since the page for the moon Titan is dedicated to it being the homeland of Thanos, I guess in "alternate reality versions", we can specify how in the MCU, the place where Thanos was born called Titan is its own planet. :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 14:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Asgardians Its necessary list Valkyrie, Korg and Miek was death behind the scenes?Bobby stronda (talk) 15:19, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :I think Thor said that Thanos killed half his people (or maybe he said 300, little fuzzy), so possible they got taken captive before the ship was destroyed. RaceLord (talk) 20:02, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Having watched the movie with subtitles, I can confirm he did say half. However, nobody is shown being taken prisoner, and Thanos ended up blowing the ship either way, so it's odd. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:08, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Could have been one of those offscreen things like Thanos getting the power stone, we will have to wait a year to find out, or a interview adressing it. RaceLord (talk) 21:15, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::I thik that the other half was killed by Hela.Bobby stronda (talk) 22:31, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :Valkyrie was confirmed alive, she escaped on a emergence ship with some other asgardians. The movie writers declared Korg and Miek's status quo as spoilers.Civil Warrior (talk) 21:07, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Soulworld When Thanos completed the Infinity Gauntlet, was he inside of the Soul Gem interacting with young Gamora? --Luismine23 (talk) 21:48 April 29, 2018 (UTC) :That was my interpretation of it as well. That's why I listed her death as Apparent Death, originally.--Hulkophile (talk) 10:55 April 30, 2018 (UTC) ::They could go the way of Gamora didn't die and her "Soul" was put into the stone along with everyone else that "died" at the end, but her body would still be broken. - RaceLord (talk) 06:30, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Cameron Klein? Where was Cameron Klein mentioned in this movie? -- :Allegedly during the post-credits scene. -- Annabell (talk) 07:41, May 5, 2018 (UTC) ::IGN confirmed this. "We learn there’s a search for Tony Stark underway and hear Fury has been trying to get in contact with ‘Klein’, which is this SHIELD agent we've seen in multiple Avengers movies." ::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 07:53, May 5, 2018 (UTC) :::I can also confirm that he was mentioned by Fury. If I recall correctly, even before the camera panned to inside the car. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 18:30, May 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::That explains why I didn't remember it, since I was too focused on trying to recognize the voices I was hearing, rather than what they were actually saying. ::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 01:16, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Featured characters Anyone else think Thor, Hulk, Captain America, and all the other past Avengers should be listed under the Avengers umbrella in the Featured Characters? This goes back to an earlier discussion about how fluid the team's roster is, but I feel they should be.-- Hulkophile (talk) 19:26, July 09, 2018 (UTC) :If it were entirely up to me, I'd go back to this layout of both featured and supporting that was unilaterally changed without any discussion. -- Annabell (talk) 20:29, July 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Same. I like that more. However I left it as is because the person who edited it did have a point about the Guardians of the Galaxy. -- Hulkophile (talk) 10:06, July 10, 2018 (UTC)